Escaping The Label: A Camp Rock Story
by YzmaFanClub
Summary: The record label thinks that Sam, Nixie, Mitchie, and Elliott are causing Connect Three to stop listening to them. You'll have to read it to find out what happens! Pairings: Nam, Smitchie, a smidge of implied Jason/Nixie.


**OK, guys. Here's the long awaited fanfic from me and Lys! It's called _Escaping The Label_! You'll find out why very soon! Here's chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Camp Rock or Elliott Gray!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray, Elliott Gray, Nixie Adams, Sam Torres, and Nate Johnson were all hanging out at the Gray's pool on a hot summer August afternoon. They had been there for a few hours, just talking and laughing, when they decided to have a diving contest.

"This'll be great for YouTube!" Nate shouted, running into the house to get his video camera.

"Yep! Is the camera on?" Nixie asked when Nate returned.

"Uh huh. Who wants to be the announcer?"

"I vote for Nate and Elliott!" Sam shouted.

"I second that nomination!" Nixie agreed.

"Me too!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Me three!" This came from Shane.

"I guess we're the announcers!" Elliott said happily, "I suck at diving, anyway!"

Nixie giggled, but looked at Elliot seriously, "You don't suck at diving, Elliot!" she said, hugging the girl gently, "Shane does." She turned to face her best friend and everyone giggled.

"I will own you, _Nacelle_," he said using her real name. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to Sam. Mitchie, who obviously wanted to get going, pushed past them all and walked over to the pool, dipping her toe in. At the same time, Nixie and Shane had an idea. Shane acted on it, though, while Nixie watched with a look of amusement on her face.

"Shane!" Sam cried as she spotted the tall dark haired boy stalk over to the pool and mime pushing Mitchie into the water. His hand came close enough and Mitchie turned around. She screamed because of how close he was and fell backwards into the pool. Nixie laughed at Mitchie's state of wetness, before turning and smiling at Sam, gesturing over her shoulder at the diving board.

"Ladies first," she said as she gestured for Sam to go up. Shane had already pulled Mitchie out of the pool, a sheepish look covering his face. Elliot turned to Nate grinning.

"Are you getting all of this? Shane just pushed his girlfriend in the pool!" she declared, cracking up at her brother's expense. Nate grinned as well, but moved the camera to focus on Sam. Elliot, catching his drift, turned her head to face Sam. "First up on the diving board, we have world renowned diver, diva, singer, dancer and a whole lot more that I can't think of at this point in time, Sam Torres!" She clapped and made a wolf call. Nixie cheered from the bottom of the ladder to the diving board, allowing Mitchie and Shane to go before her.

Bowing from the top of the diving board, Sam prepared herself. "Good luck Sam!" Nixie called, waving her hands madly and cheering exuberantly. Sam smiled, caught Nate's eye and stopped.

"HEY GUYS!" she called, turning around, "WINNER HAS TO KISS THEIR BOYFRIEND… OR GIRLFRIEND ON CAMERA!" Mitchie grinned and kissed Shane. "PREMATURE!" Sam declared, pointing a finger accusingly at her cousin, "I COULD DISQUALIFY YOU FOR THAT!" Mitchie turned to face Sam, glared slightly and then told her to move her butt off the diving board. Sam turned back and took a deep breath.

She dove perfectly, barely making a splash at all in the clear blue water. Coming up for air, she shoved at the loose strands of hair that were now in her face. Turning and treading water, Sam heard the wolf whistle from Nixie. She grinned and accepted the hand out of the pool from Nate, hugging him on her way back to the chaise. Turning to face the event, she saw that Nixie and Shane were talking, obviously plotting something. Her eyes narrowed and she told Nate to keep back from the pool. Without arguing, Nate stepped back as Elliot stepped forward.

"And now, the most unlucky – " Elliot began before she froze for a second, jumped back to avoid the splash of water from her brother, " – Sorry, _luckiest _girl in the world for getting stuck with my brother, Mitchie Torres!" Sam clapped loudly for her cousin, cheering as well. Nixie started stomping her feet and cheering as well. Shane merely whipped her around and kissed her before pushing her up the ladder. Elliot's voice dropped in range as she whispered to the camera for Nate and Sam to hear, "I don't know if you know this but Ms. Torres has been training for this event for… Precisely one minute! She wants to be perfect, but can she beat Sam?" Nate grinned at that, turned the camera to a scowling Sam, and then focused it on Mitchie.

Mitchie mirrored her cousin's stance unconsciously, and jumped with sheer confidence. She, also, barely made a splash in the water, resurfacing a few feet away. Nixie gave her a round of applause and Shane gave her a loud whistle. Sam clapped and moved to help her cousin out of the pool. Mitchie, now sitting beside Sam, wrapped a thick white towel around her shoulders and looked up to see that… Shane AND Nixie were on the diving board? Nixie stood to the left, Shane the right, and they both grinned.

"Aw, crud."

Seeing Elliot's eyes widen, Nate quickly moved back and hid behind Sam and Mitchie. Clasping hands, Nixie and Shane both leapt off the board at the same time, bringing their knees up to their chests. "CANNONBALL!" was all that was shouted seconds before they hit the water. Nixie appeared first, spewing water across the pool and cheering. Shane appeared next and laughed while dunking Nixie.

"Winner is…" Nate began a few minutes later. Nixie and Shane had been hauled out of the pool by an angry and soaked Elliot, who scolded them both. Everyone – minus Nate – was wrapped in a towel and Mitchie was lying against Shane's chest.

He froze, at least until Nixie flailed slightly madly and managed to slap him in the back of the head while saying, "Good golly! Tell us, Nate!"

Laughing and rubbing his head, he continued, "After numerous hours of consulting between Elliot and myself," he bowed and dodged a smack from Shane, Nixie and Mitchie, "Or five minutes! Sue me or joking around! Well," he added, catching the look on Nixie's face. He glared at her and then felt Sam grab his hand and squeeze it, "Don't really sue me." He paused again, but continued once he caught the murderous look on Nixie's face. "Sheesh!" he protested, avoiding Shane but getting smacked by Sam, "Okay, okay," he laughed, gaining composure again, "The winner is… There is no winner! It's a tie! Mitchie and Sam are tied!"

Nixie and Shane groaned, with the girl flopping backwards on the chaise and smacking a hand on the ground, "Oww," she mumbled as she sat up again. "Hey wait!" Nixie exclaimed, shooting back up and grabbing Shane's shoulder, "Does that mean that you and Sam AND Shane and Mitchie have to kiss on camera? It should!" she exchanged a look with Elliot, who had a wicked look on her face.

"Nixie's right!" Elliot agreed, standing up and grabbing the camera carefully from Nate, "Now she can talk while I tape!" Nixie, ever the bolder one, grabbed the camera from Elliot, carefully and masterfully holding it to tape Elliot.

"No, you're the host, Elliot!" she declared, pressing record and mimicking the sound of a crowd roaring. She pointed at Elliot and said, "Now, here to welcome you all back to the result half of the most epic diving contest to hit YouTube in… well, ever… It's Elliot Gray!" she clapped madly, as did the other four and Elliot looked modest by waving her hands for silence.

Once achieving it, Elliot composed herself for the camera, "Welcome back! I'm Elliot Gray and these are the results in the first annual Diving Contest of Celebrities and Friends! Maybe next year we can get Jason Keller to appear on these awards…" she trailed off for a second before perking up again and gesturing to Sam, Shane, Mitchie and Nate. "It's time to announce the winner! Now," she said in true host fashion, "We have to have a drum roll… Or not," she said quietly as she caught the look from Shane, "Anyway, the winners are… Sam and Mitchie!"

Nixie grinned as she kept the camera trained on Elliot while the winners and their boyfriends looked falsely surprised, "And that means," Elliot carried on, her violet eyes gaining the attention of the camera, "That they BOTH get to kiss on camera! This, as many of you know, was an added perk from Ms. Samantha Torres!" she clapped as Sam took a bow.

Pointing the camera at Nate and Sam first, Nixie said, "Nam, take one!" while Elliot clicked her tongue and clapped her fingers twice in front of the camera. Sam and Nate, looking slightly apprehensive now, paused. Shane, ever the unruly one, snuck up behind them and nudged Nate. His lips met Sam's and they both smiled. Nixie, barely suppressing the need to sigh, turned the camera to face Elliot.

"One down," she said, trying to sound menacing, "One to go."

Suddenly, Elliot and Nixie froze as they heard an angry voice from behind them say, "Oh no, my dears, there are four more to go."

Her eyes almost shut and she moved in front of Elliot protectively, Nixie turned to see that Mr. George Calvi, the infamous leader of Alpine Records, was standing before them. Shane and Nate had pushed Sam and Mitchie backwards and Shane, swinging his hips somewhat, walked between his best friend, sister and angry producer. "Mr. Calvi, what are you doing here? We have the day off and Jason's finally finishing his birdhouse…" he trailed off as Nixie giggled and handed Nate his camera back with her apologies.

Mr. Calvi, however, was not amused for he lunged at Elliot, whom Nixie dragged away just in time. His hand barely missed her shirt. "These are the four who are ruining my firm! YOU DON'T LISTEN ANYMORE!" he aimed the last comment at Nate and Shane. Jason, hearing the confusion from the front of the house, raced around the side with a birdhouse perched in his hands. Mr. Calvi, unluckily, chose that moment to bring his head back up.

Needless to say, his head met the birdhouse under the most terrible means. He clutched his head in his hands, glaring at the four girls who were standing by the pool. "I will get you four!" he declared. They scattered and then, in a moment of downright mystification, disappeared. His gaze turned back to Connect Three, now assembled, and he glared, "At the office. Now."

Shane, ever the snotty one, said, "No."

Mr. Calvi, whose head was still throbbing from meeting the birdhouse approached him and grabbed his shirt, pulling the lead singer closer. In a moment of utter horror to the other two band members, he hissed, "Yes; or those four girls are as good as dead."

Shane quickly masked the pure horror he felt. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Mr. Calvi challenged, "And we'll see who wins this dare." His gaze turned to Nate and Jason, glaring as he asked the three again, "Are you going to come with me to the office, or what?" arms crossed, he studied his employees.

Nixie screamed from behind the waterslide (yeah, they have a waterslide), "NOW!" and the girls ran for it, but not before Sam got in a well placed kick to the man's right knee cap. He collapsed, and the girls ran to Nixie's truck, grabbing their totes (with the necessary cell phones and change of clothes inside... they weren't gonna sit in wet swimsuits all day.) along the way.

* * *

**So... did you like it!? Chapter Two should be up soon! Hopefully before this weekend!**

**-Sam, Lys, and Nate**


End file.
